Judges
by wolfissac
Summary: "After years of not seeing him, I finally ran into my best friend Riku today. I never thought I'd see him like that. My blood is still frigid from seeing him like that. He needs my help, but I don't know what to do. Help." Sora told me over the phone. I knew things were going to get dark. At the time I had no idea what we were in store for.
1. Chance Encounter

Judges

By

wolfissac

Chapter 1:

Chance Encounter

Summary: Sora was enjoying an ordinary day after work and to celebrate his two weeks paid vacation he decides to go to his favorite market before heading home. Who he sees and how they are sends chills to his core.

Pairings: Sora x Kairi, more pairings will be listed as they become relevant.

Warnings: Blood, Abuse, Recounting Rape, Angst, Emotional Trauma, Torture, Drug Use, and Dark Themes.

Rating: M for Messed Up.

Disclaimers: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Characters they are the exclusive property of their respective owners. Will is my character and belongs to me.

A/N: This is the start of a story that is centered around abuse. If this offends you then I would like to convey my apologies in advance. I'm going to try and keep things as realistic as I can but I may take some artistic liberties here and there. Please tell me what you think. This is First person by the way.

**Sora Pov**

It was an ordinary day for me. I got off work at 3:30 and headed home for a nice two week paid vacation. I had been working like a slave for the last six months and my boss decided I had earned a nice long break. I was grateful for some alone time with Kairi. As I walked to my car through the parking lot I was hit by a bout of nostalgia. I started thinking of old friends and events from years ago. I remembered with a little shock that it's already been five years since me and Kairi married that day in April. The Eighteenth, never forget that.

Anyway, I climbed inside my year old Escalade with a smirk plastered on my face. I was in a painfully good mood and my face hurt from how hard I was smiling. I decided as I left the parking lot to revive some of the nostalgia and I headed for Leon's shop downtown. Twilight Town hadn't changed much in the last few years and still remained a chiefly industrial city but there were places where the old was giving way to the new and small businesses were popping up offering different specialty items. That's what Leon did. He specialized in vintage and relatively rare alcohols. It was in a good enough part of town to be considered an upper class establishment but still held on firmly to its industrial lineage.

The only thing that was on my mind at the time was a bottle of Captain Cid's Absinth. I had taken a fancy to the green drink in my college days and from time to time I found myself craving it. I remember drinking it with a number of friends during that time and it made my heart hurt a little to know I only kept in touch with a few of them now. My biggest regret was Riku. He was one of my two closest friends in college and he was easily one of the most interesting people I've ever met in my life. He was even my first pick as my best man. Unfortunately, he couldn't make it. He was hospitalized just a few days ahead of time that left me with Will who was more than happy to step in. It wasn't out of animosity but rather duty he did so. Anyway, I felt like such a prick and I still do because I never went to see him in the hospital. I knew I should have but I was just too stressed with my new job, the wedding and honeymoon. It was all just so much for me at the time. After I got back from our honeymoon I tried to see Riku but the hospital said he'd checked out three days before that. The last time I heard from him was that phone call, he sounded so pained and scared. I'll never forgive myself for not seeing him.

Despite my mood being thoroughly soured by my own musings I continued with my plan. Pulling into the alleyway next to the brick and mortar market I shut off the engine. I sat for a minute in a daze as I recalled the laughs and cries of my life. I could feel a smirk on my face and I shook my head and stepped out of the vehicle. Making sure it was locked as there are a number of car thieves in this part of town I made my way the few feet down the alley and around the corner to my left. The bright neon sign that said "LEON'S," glowed a soft purple color in the daylight. The storefront was a fusion of traditional industrial and steam punk. I enjoyed the cogs on the wall and the different steam powered contraptions that littered the shop. It was part of the stores appeal for me. Stepping through the wooden door I smiled broadly as I saw that the store now included a full service restaurant.

"Hey, Sora. How've you been?" Leon immediately called to me from where he was next to the counter. He was sipping at a small glass of wine, tasting it carefully. It was one of the perks of the job. Most people see the nasty scar that covers Leon's face and immediately see some badass that has a real short temper, but I know the truth. Leon got the scar from his abusive father when he came out to his parents. The truth is Leon while severely bitchy is not that much of a tough guy or anything like that. As a matter of fact only dresses in jeans and button up shirts and his signature leather jacket when he's at work. At home or on dates, he actually cross-dresses. He's really good at it when he has all his makeup on I might add. Smirking brightly I threw my arms around my friend.

"I've been great actually. I just got another raise and a vacation. We just finished this major project. Fuck I'm tired. I see you guys made some changes." I felt my previously bitter mood melt away. Leon or Squall as he preferred at work and Laura when he was dressed up, had that affect on his friends. He was stoic and uncaring when it came to most people, that was because of the way his father was, but once you get through that he's really a very caring person.

"That's good to hear. And yeah, we added a restaurant section. There were a lot of people who wanted us to and I finally said, 'why the fuck not?' I'm really glad I did too. There are so many new people coming in these days. A lot of hot guys too!" Leon nearly squealed at that. I laughed at him and waved him off letting him get back to work. I slowly worked my way down the numerous aisles searching for my beloved absinth. Searching carefully I finally found it sitting on a corner display. The smirking blond haired, blue eyed man had a cigarette in his mouth and a bottle in his right hand. He was dressed in full pilot apparel, circa World War Two, he pointed dramatically toward me with his left index finger. There was a German plane in the background, which I learned from Will was an ME-109, trailing fire as it was shot by an American plane, which Will also informed me was a P-51D Mustang, he's weird like that. The caption below the pilot read, "For the Ace in you!" The bottle never failed to make me smile. Snatching it up I decided to look around for some wine for Kairi. I knew she would want a romantic dinner with me.

I soon found myself in the wine section. Glancing around I quickly found Kairi's, favorite a French white wine that I cannot pronounce properly so I don't even try. With my treasures in hand I swaggered up to the counter. Leon raised an amused eyebrow at my antics and smirked at me. Placing my bottles on the counter I dug out my wallet and pulled out my Visa card. I didn't even pay attention to the cash register.

"Sora! I said that's $317.21." Leon's voice broke through to me. And then it hit me. Did he just say three hundred dollars? I turned my head to the left to see the digital display on the cash register read just that, plus seventeen dollars and twenty one cents extra. Oh, Shit. I'd be lying if my head didn't get about sixty pounds lighter when I saw that but I just smiled at him and handed him my card. Sure Kairi would be pissed once she found out that I spent over three hundred dollars on two bottles of booze, but once she gets a couple glasses of this wine in her, the sex is just…magical.

"Sora, you're drooling all over my counter!" Leon yelled. I nearly jumped. He laughed at me and offered me my credit card back. Returning it to its rightful place and stuffing the receipt in my pocket I grabbed the bottles as Leon started wiping down his counter top. I bid him a good day and made my way to the door. I practically skipped out the door. My mood was instantly shattered by someone running into me. I dropped the wine but my Captain Cid's remained firmly in my grasp. I was momentarily stunned as I looked down at the small figure in blue jeans and a black hoodie with the hood pulled all the way up to hide their face. They fell to the ground. I looked at the shattered bottle and I went crazy.

"Are you blind you dumb fuck?! Jesus Christ you retarded cocksucker! I should kick your ass from here to-! Riku?" My angry haze had cleared enough to see the figure beneath the hood which had flopped back as the figure moved away from me. I knew it was him. My god he looked awful. His left arm shielded his face though he was missing his ring finger, it was just gone leaving a nub that was mangled in appearance as if it had been taken off by a hacksaw. He shuddered violently on the sidewalk. He didn't move or speak. So I crouched down.

"Riku? It's me, Sora. Hey, I'm sorry. You just surprised me." I tried to keep my voice gentle. I held my hand out and moved his from his face. My heart nearly stopped. The entire right side of his face was swollen and a dark purple, nearly black color. His right eye was swollen shut and there was blood leaking from his mouth. His lips had several tears in them. His left eye was dull and glazed over; his once vibrant platinum colored hair was now dull, dingy and gray. Through his one good eye I could see pure pain and terror.

My thoughts immediately gravitated to a conversation from about three years ago. It was a dark and stormy night. Will was over staying with us for a couple days as he visited. Neither of us ever minded having Will around, unless he was drinking. When he drinks Will becomes erratic to say the least by this point in the evening he was finishing off his eighth double shot of his favorite: Kalashnikov Vodka. He had gone from giggly to angry to sobbing in a matter of twenty minutes. Then I made the mistake of asking him what was wrong. He grabbed a file and tossed it on the coffee table. He grabbed a photo and pointed at it. It was taken from a security camera and showed a beautiful young woman who was buying ice, and a few other essentials but her face was horribly mangled. She was beaten and possibly burned. Then he said to me, "If you see someone like this at any time in your life. Where their abuser no longer cares if they are seen in public like this…" He grabbed another photo from the folder and showed it to me. It was the same woman, lying on a metal table, lifeless. "Then the next time you see them, will be to identify their corpse in the morgue." Will passed out not long after that. His voice haunted me for months afterward. I decided I needed to be able to help these people and Will was more than happy to teach me some things.

"Come on. We're getting you outta here." My voice was firm as I grabbed Riku's arm gently. His right arm dangled limply next to his body and he limped along with pained whimpers. I could feel him struggle against me. I could here his voice whimper out how he was going to be in trouble and be punished for this. I didn't pay any attention to it. I could feel that he was too weak to break free from me. I pulled him closer to me so his right leg, which appeared to be the problem with his walking, was off the ground. It was a bit uncomfortable and strange going but it was working. He felt so light, like he was anorexic. He mumbled out pitiful excuses that I really couldn't hear as we rounded the corner and made for my Escalade. I opened the passenger door and went to put Riku in.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?! That's my bitch!" There was an angry yell behind me. I knew it was whoever did this to my friend. Riku started shaking and breathing hard. Whimpering he started to go back toward the man. But I shoved him inside screaming, "Get your ass in there and stay there!" I watched the blood drain from Riku's face, even his bruises lightened in color by several shades. He looked as if he was going to pass out. I made sure he was clear and I slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I challenged angrily. My whole body was on fire. I felt like murdering someone and if this was the sick son of a bitch that did this to my friend then I was more than happy to. He started walking toward me smirking devilishly. His Red hair was partly tied back into a pony tail and his suit was disheveled. His bright blue eyes shone in the light and he looked more like a demon than a man.

"Don't matter who I am. That's my bitch! An' he's got a blowjob to finish up! Now get out of my way or else we're gonna have problems." The redhead pulled a switchblade from his pocket and clicked it open. He walked toward me without hesitation. He thought he could menace me into compliance like he no doubt did to Riku. My vision went black for just a second. When it cleared again the redhead was staggering backward clutching his chest. Blood streamed freely from a wound and he dropped his knife. Then I realized that I had my revolver out and then the ringing came. I shot him. I don't know how the gun came out so fast but I know I shot him. My initial confusion was replaced by a combination of relief and panic. I had to get out of there. I nearly dropped my revolver as I dashed for the driver's side, but I got it back in it's holster and I leapt behind the wheel.

Within seconds we were at the opposite end of the alleyway and I was navigating traffic. I was speeding but it wasn't enough to get pulled over. Riku's body flopped limply with each turn and bump. He looked like he was going to be sick at any moment. I still didn't know what I was going to do. Not like I could go to the police now, I just shot a man. That left only one option: Will. But first I needed to call Kairi. Digging my phone from my jacket I put it in the hands free set up and called home. It rang for a few seconds before I heard her bright voice call to me.

"Baby what's taking you so long?" She sounded like she was in the middle of cooking.

"Hon, something happened." My voice was much more serious than I though I could ever managed and any trace of joy evaporated from hers.

"What's wrong Sora? Was there an accident?"

"It's Riku. I ran into him today and he's in bad shape. I don't think it's accidental."

"Oh, my god! What happened?"

"I think he's been…" I trailed off not sure how I should explain this with him right next to me. But when I looked over to him, his left eye was closed and he was breathing rhythmically albeit laboriously. He wheezed slightly and hiccupped every once in a while. He looked broken. I surmised he was asleep.

"Well?" Kairi asked impatiently.

"I think he's been raped. I don't know he might have been abused. I have no idea what's going on." I sighed. The full impact of what had just happened was only just now starting to weigh on me. I had never hurt anyone like that and to see so much blood…it curdled my stomach. I forced the thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on my friend.

"Oh my god. How is he?"

"Not good at all."

"I'll call Cherry Blossom. She can be here in two hours. How long are you going to be?"

"Hopefully no more than another hour. Hey babe could you get that lock box underneath my bed out and grab the nickel that's in there?"

"I already am hon. Do you think Riku will want something to eat?"

"S-S-Some F-F-Fren-n-nch T-T-Toast w-w-would b-be nice." Riku's voice was almost child like. I couldn't believe he was stuttering. He never used to stutter. He was a literature major in college for God's sake. Riku was not a person I ever thought I'd see in this state. His one good eye shone with a slight light of hope. Though judging from his body language he was expecting a denial.

"Of course, sweetie. I'll get that started for you just the way you like it. I remember. Just get some rest for now. We're here for you." Kairi's voice was like a cloud, she was so tender with Riku I was almost jealous. I could see tears forming around his eye and his lips quivered. He trembled as if he was freezing to death.

"Th-Th-Th-Thank y-y-y-y-you." Riku breathed softly. I noticed that there was something on his face. It was white and looked sticky. Oh, my god. It had to be semen. Someone had came on my friend's face and I'm sure it was not invited by him. Whatever Riku had gone through I was sure in that moment it would make me throw up more than once. I knew there were sick people out there, but this was just inhuman. I frowned as I drove and I knew I was speeding again as I headed out of town. My house was in the countryside a ways, in Radiant Gardens.

"Sora?" Riku's voice called to me softly. I couldn't take my eyes from the road.

"Yes?" Was all I managed to say.

"I j-just w-wanted to know h-how the w-wedding w-w-was." Riku looked at the floorboard ashamedly.

"It was nice. We all missed you so much though." I replied reassuring. I knew that the only thing I could do right now was assure Riku that he had value as a person.

"R-really?" He seemed to not believe me. It was as if he was six and he'd been told that Santa Claus wasn't real. I found my right hand touching and then gently gripping his left hand. It trembled under my touch but I felt the tension in his body ease just a bit. He stopped trembling and I smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'm sorry I missed it." His apology was confusing to me. He was in the hospital. From a bicycle accident from what he told me at the time.

"No it's not." I told him.

"Yes, it was. If only I'd let them! If I just took it they wouldn't' have…" I wanted to know now, what had 'they' done.

"What did they do to you?" I felt my body become hot once again. I braced for the worst.

**Riku Pov**

I don't know why Sora's doing this for me. I'm just a toy, a slave to be used and traded. I have no life of my own. My body is not mine. My mind isn't even mine. I am a slave. There is nothing that can change that. Sora's kind words can't take back what they did to me for forgetting my place. I accept the punishments now, they are much kinder to me if I just accept what they do without question. I am a slave, if my masters tell me to get fucked by a horse then I do so, without question. If I am ordered to give head to a hundred men then I do so, and I swallow every time, lest I anger my masters. I am a slave.

So why does Sora seem so concerned for me? He shot one of my masters for demanding me back. He's taking me to his home. His wife is cooking for me. He doesn't blame me for missing his wedding. This has to be a dream. Surely I'm going to wake and be returned to the dungeon where they are planning their next punishment. They already told me I was going to be locked in the box again. Though they warned me this time I would have my ass stretched to take a bowling ball. I hope they are joking but I know they aren't. This is my purpose. Still I will enjoy this happy dream for now, while I can.

**Sora Pov**

It had become eerily quite. Riku had gone silent after I asked him what they had done. He seemed to be searching for the words to say. I knew I had to know what they had done to him, no matter how horrific it was. I had to know. Maybe it was because of my guilt for not seeing him in the hospital. Whatever it was, it made me grip the steering wheel so hard the knuckles on my left hand started splitting open. It hurt but I couldn't let my menial pain be compared to Riku's soul shatter torment, I could see in his eye that's how bad things were.

"They wanted me to take three at once." Riku began finally. His voice was far off as if he was talking to me from another world. He cringed only slightly before he continued.

"I had never taken that many cocks before. I had never taken two before. I told them I couldn't. They held me down…I fought them. Then they used 'it.'" Riku's voice dropped again.

"What is 'it'?" I asked with my voice as gentle as I could managed despite my anger.

"The Ram. It's a wood bat that they keep around. They…shoved it in me and it tore me open. That's why I was in the hospital. I was punished." I couldn't believe this. But what scared me more was that he was so mater of fact about it. They had raped him with a fucking baseball bat for God's sake and here he was acting like that was his usual Monday morning. Maybe it was though, I didn't know. There were gonna be some dead mother fuckers in the near future, that's what I did know.

"My God that's terrible. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't Saix was there. He was watching me. When I got out of surgery he told me to call you to cancel. Then he told me I could take five dicks with how reamed out they made me." Riku seemed to fall into a trance. His face when completely emotionless and his entire body simply moved with the motion of the vehicle. My stomach churned as if to protest.

"I'm so sorry Riku."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. They fucking raped you."

"This is just a dream. I'm going to wake up in that hell and be used again and again until there's nothing left. They've already broken me. I am a slave that won't change." I gasped at this. He thought this was a dream? What did these people do to him? What hadn't they done to him? He was nothing more than a shell. Sure his breathed and bled but he was no longer a human. He had no dignity, no self-respect, no self-value. They had broken him and he knew it. I don't know what was sadder for me: the fact that one of my best friends had this happen to him or the fact that the same friend though I was just a dream, an illusion. Well, I'm no illusion and I'm sure as hell not a dream. I'm flesh and blood. I can help and I'll do whatever it takes to help him. Heads were gonna roll, I knew it. I decided that once I got home and could get Riku some food and rest and help from Cherry Blossom that I was going to call Will. If anyone could help he could. I just hoped we could salvage what ever tattered remains of his humanity remained. I owed it to him for not going to see him then. I could have stopped this. It's my fault. Goddamn it.

A/N: So this is chapter 1. Hope you can follow things alright. I wanted to keep this chapter fairly short so that I didn't get too far in the story and end up writing events from chapter 2. There is a certain amount of suspense I'm working at as well. Tell me what you think.


	2. The Evil That Men Do

Judges

By

wolfissac

Chapter 2:

The Evil That Men Do

Summary: Having gotten Riku back to his house Sora and Kairi begin caring for him. Cherry Blossom arrives with a friend and tends to his wounds and reveals the extent of the damage. Sora can't take it and has to leave the room when he is told. The call to Will is made.

Pairings: Sora x Kairi, Saix x Riku (Not anymore), Various x Riku (Again not anymore, this is part of his story)

Warnings: Blood, Abuse, Recounting Rape, Incest, Angst, Emotional Trauma, Torture, Murder Drug Use, and Dark Themes.

Rating: M for Messed Up.

Disclaimers: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Characters they are the exclusive property of their respective owners. Will is my character and belongs to me. Cherry Blossom is based on a friend of mine and is therefore no one's property.

A/N: So Chapter 1 was much more popular than I had though it would be. I'm glad for it. Anyway, I've been busy working on my novel so I haven't been paying this story its due attention. But this update should hold you over for now.

Special Thanks: Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki for your review. A Passing Fancy for your review. Pardon Me Genderless-Crumpet for your review. Also thanks to every one who faved and followed the story and particularly to The Fabulous AJ for mentioning Judges on the UkeRiku! Community.

**Sora Pov**

I had a hard time looking over at Riku's sleeping form as we drove. We were almost back to my house and he had nodded off again. I wasn't sure if it was better for him to sleep or not, he thought I was a dream, an illusion. God these bastards fucked him up. There is nothing about him that is the same. Its so hard to see him like this, I just wish I had a time machine and a shotgun so I can take care of that mother fucker Saix the way he should have been.

I rounded a corner in the road and Riku started screaming. Not like a surprised scream, that would have been welcome to my ears. No, his screams are blood curdling and piercing. He thrashes about in his seat like he's being held underwater while simultaneously being sexually assaulted and beaten. Not that I would know what any of that looks like, but it's the only way for me to explain it. Please be okay Riku. I reach over and touch his hand and gasping he awakens again tears streaming out of his one good eye he sobs openly in the passenger seat. He holds nothing back, I've never seen someone so unashamed of crying and Riku had once had too much pride, too much strength to even quiver his lip in pain. My god what did they do to you, brother?

**Riku Pov**

Oh, Christ it was horrible. They locked me in the box again just like they said they would. I was strapped down with my ass high up and my mouth forced open. Then the darkness. I couldn't move, could barely breathe and I just wanted to drift away and die. Death was my only chance. God how I longed for Sora's soft touches on my hand, his reassuring looks his strong voice chasing away this nightmare. But he's not real, he's just a dream. I'm not safe I'm just a slut. A fuck toy, for any and all. My job is to please and it is the one thing I am good at, I am not intelligent or strong. I am not beautiful or even a human. I am an object just like a dildo or a whip.

I gasp when the first penis penetrates my anus. I start crying when the force in the second. I wail when the third enters me, tearing me all around the ring of muscles. They never use lubricant; they want my hot, tight ass-pussy to be velvety and bloody. They love the blood and I feel it splatter and drip out of me freely. My body rocks forward with each powerful thrust, they are not being gentle one bit. The penises and I know them well are all over eight inches and very thick; they use supplements and exercises to increase their size from time to time.

My voice is cut off by a massive dick being shoved down my throat. It is easily ten inches long and I can't even gag on the member as it stampedes its way down my throat thru roughly punishing me for being so weak. It pulses as he pounds my face. I feel my lips quiver around the ring gag and I feel hot tears spill down my face, my throat is bleeding too. I just pray they do not last much longer. I feel my own penis burst releasing its pressure. My ass clenches and they don't slow down one bit. The pain is beyond measure but not unlike when I was violated with that bat all those years ago.

Finally the men in my rear orgasm, they withdraw painting my backside white much to their pleasure. The man in my mouth also climaxes though he pulls back the tip into my mouth to make me suck and swallow his massive load. I can't handle it all and it drips from my mouth down my chin. I can hear him laugh and they tell me that I'll be here for the next three days. Cum will be my only meals in that time, I'm used to it. I crave it; I love that sticky white cream dripping down my throat and into my belly. The taste is divine. I need it to survive, in me and on me. How could I want anything else? This is my role, my purpose. I am a toy, a place to blow off your steam and someone to fill with delicious cum.

There is silence for a moment and I feel an even greater pain in my ass and I realize they are pouring boiling water in my gaping hole. I can say nothing and do nothing to stop them. I can't even clench my worn and stretched muscles closed. Pain shoots through my body and I shriek with all my might. I desperately want someone to be rescued to be taken from here. And then there is a light feeling on my left hand and I see a light. I am dying. My god, I'm dying and I can't be happier. Let them have my body they can do as they wish because I'm finally being taken from the hell of life. I am crossing over and I will feel no more. Around the gag I smile as much as I can and then there is darkness.

**Sora Pov**

Riku seems somehow let down that he sees me again though his mouth quivers in a smile. He gives me the saddest look out of his one eye and I feel tears leave my face. He reaches his weak left hand up and wipes them from my eyes as I drive. More come down. His hand trembles against my face as if he's unsure I'm even real. I can't take this.

"Riku what happened?" I ask hoarsely. My voice is cracking with the effort of restraining my emotions. I always get crap for being sensitive, whatever, like anyone could have sat next to him then after having known him as well as I did and not cry or at least get misty eyed. He was a brother to me. And I wasn't around when he needed me.

"W-wwe-l-ll, I-I w-as in the b-b-box. T-t-the-y-y, pu-t-t th-r-r-ee di-cks in m-m-me and o-one down my t-t-throat and f-f-fill-ed me with cum. I-I-I came t-t-too. I l-l-love t-t-their cum. My purpose is to eat and bathe in their sweet seed. I am a toy, an object. Sora fuck me. I know you want to so let's just pull over and you fuck me in this field and cum on my face." My eyes went wide at what he said. His voce became robotic in the second half of his little monologue. His eyed dulled so much I thought he might have gone blind. His face was without expression. Good god, these people broke him in everyway they could.

"No. We're getting you help Riku. Just relax I'm here for you." I held his hand again and he quivered. His previous expression returned and I knew the childish Riku was back and that other one was gone for now. He leaned over and rested his head on my shoulder. I ran my right hand through his rough, dirty hair and he moaned. He whispered that he wished I was real and that he could stay here with me and then he was gone again. Luckily I was just pulling into the drive way.

I opened the electronic gate with the number pad at its entrance and it swung open widely. As I drove through it closed. I could see Kairi on the front porch of our single story house. I waved to her with more than pain in my heart and drove around to the back of the large cream colored structure. It was trimmed with a golden color. Parking my Escalade I hopped down and immediately felt the strength leave my body. I was on my knees and I cried. I didn't care if anyone saw me. Kairi ran up and soothed me with her gentle kisses and caresses. Then she saw Riku in the Escalade.

"Oh, my god!" She shrieked in my ear. She dashed to the passenger side and caught the poor man as he flopped lifelessly out. She carried him, without much effort to the deck and laid him down. The deck was broad and covered and Riku moaned under its shade. Kairi looked at me with horror on her face. It was so misplaced on her just like the bruises on Riku's face were misplaced.

"He needs help now. Let's get him inside and on the couch." I told her. She nodded to me and picked him up again carrying him like an infant. He snuggled subconsciously into her grasp and I could hear him whimper. Kairi soothed him and whispered to him. We entered the sliding glass door and strode through the kitchen. We walked into the large living room and she laid Riku on our long leather couch. He took up only two seats so Kairi sat down next to him stroking his hair.

I could no longer stomach the scene and went back to the kitchen where Kairi had set my rifle. The nickel finished Mini 30 lay on our large round dinner table. There were several magazines that sat empty next to it as well as several boxes of ammunition. I Grabbed the rifle and extended its folding stock, it snapped into place with a click. I checked the action and the short scope on top. Then I busied myself with loading the magazines. Each round I clicked into place made me think of all the things I could do to Saix in that moment, I was beyond homicidal.

**Kairi Pov**

I had expected Riku to cry and to scream in his sleep. He didn't though; I guess that my touches kept the bad dreams away. He looked so awful. His hair was so dirty and matted. I don't know how long I sat there stroking his hair and whispering to him but the next thing I knew Sora was dashing like mad for the front door his rifle in hand, with a grim look on his face. He flung the door open and in stepped our friend Cherry Blossom.

"Thank God you're here Cait." Sora breathed. She nodded her brown hair bouncing in its pony tail. She was a huskily built woman and of mixed features. She was kind though and a very good doctor. She took one look at Riku and told us to move him to the guest bed room. There was another woman with her who introduce herself as Aerith Gainsborough; she was a fellow doctor of Cait's. Then they locked us out of the room.

**Sora Pov**

I paced around the living room for ten hours. TEN GODDAMN HOURS! I couldn't' think and I couldn't eat which was very odd for me. Kairi sat with the most distraught look on her face. The rifle sat high on the entertainment center where I could easily get to it. God, what was taking so long? I felt the grip of dread on my heart and I knew that I was running on adrenaline. Finally Cait emerged from the room with blood on her clothes and a grim look on her face.

"How is he?" I blurted without thinking. She regarded me for a moment. Then flicked off her gloves and asked for a cup of coffee. Kairi was happy to oblige and Cait asked me to sit. We waited for Kairi to return before she answered.

"The good news is that we were able to stabilize him. We need to do X-rays and ultrasounds though. I suspect he has internal bleeding. As for his specific injuries, he has a broken right wrist, broken right zeugmatic bone, his right eye sustained tremendous damage but it may recover, his right hip was dislocated and he had six broken ribs on his right side, we also removed a foreign object from his anus, a snow globe to be exact, we sutured up his fissures and are currently sedating him. He is also suffering from very severe malnutrition, nearly at the point of being deadly; he will likely have permanent damage as a result. We gave him some anti-anxiety medications to help with his stuttering as well. There is another matter too…" The way she trailed her voice off like that I knew I was going to become sick. I was already approaching that point.

"What is it?" I sighed at length. God, please be good news. Kairi sat behind me stroking my back, I was tense I knew that. It was like we were hearing news about our newborn baby, that's how important Riku was to us, even after this long Riku was an integrated part of my life fully and always. I would care for him for as long as he needed me too and without question.

"Tell me, how tall was Riku and how much did he weigh the last time you saw him?" Cait asked sipping her coffee. I was initially confused by the question. Then I just figured that's what she needed as a doctor to know. It was a typical question, that's what I told myself.

"He was 6'1" and 195 pounds. I know he's lost some weight." I allowed hope to enter my voice. I knew it was stupid but I just wanted it to not be as bad as it seemed. The way Cait shook her head and her brown eyes dulled. She ran a trembling hand through her hair and I wondered what could make her, a doctor so shaken. I didn't have to wait for the answer.

"We measured him and he's 5'5" and only 113 pounds. He wasn't just starved Sora, he was physically altered in a very serious way. I'll need to perform several tests to see what the extent of the damage is but I suspect he may be trembling so much as a result of nerve damage." I nearly fell out of my seat. How could he be so much smaller than he was? There was no way. There had to be some sort of mistake.

"How could they do that to him? I mean physically altering a person to that degree." I felt a pain in my chest and my blood was racing. I felt a migraine growing in my head and I clenched my jaw. Kairi was rubbing my temples ever so gently, like a calm tide on the shore. I felt my tension ease just a bit with here ministrations.

"The only way for him to have such an alteration would be if he had osteoporosis, a very advanced form of it, or if someone performed a dangerous and highly illegal surgery known within our community as the Moogle Procedure. It is primarily used in extreme BDSM relationships where one partner undergoes the surgery to fulfill a very specific fantasy. It can very easily lead to paralysis as part of the spine is removed. It takes a highly skilled team of surgeons with the most advanced technology and access to stem cell to even consider it. And even then there is only about one in ten that survives and half that number end up in wheelchairs. It looks like Riku got lucky on that account." My jaw dropped. Someone had removed part of Riku's spine? There was no possible way to tell how much pain he was in at any given time, once you fuck with the nerves in the body there's no telling what will happen, even I knew that.

Before Cait could say another word I bolted. I ran down the hallway to our bedroom, it was at the opposite end of the house from the guest room Riku was in. I tore through the room and entered the bathroom. I didn't even have time to brace myself once I opened the lid of the toilet before I felt the bile surge from within me. I retched, my body aching and my head spinning. I don't know how long I was there but I became faintly aware of Kairi talking to me and running her hand through my hair lovingly. Suddenly, the faint guilt I had over killing that man vanished. I was beyond justified. He needed to die.

**Riku Pov**

I felt numb as I drifted through the darkness. Surely I was dead. At least the pain was gone. There was no more being forced to drink urine and semen. No eating dog food out of a bowl like a dog would. No having peanut butter smeared in my nether regions to give my master more friction when he fucked me. There was no m having my ass pounded into a bloody mess. There wasn't even the dripping sound of the awaiting water boarding that had become a weekly treatment. There was only darkness.

If this is death then I am glad. I couldn't bear actually telling Sora what all I went through. He would just laugh that sunshine way he does and tell me I was exaggerating me. Maybe I am. For all the pain my masters caused me they always made sure I was cared for enough to live. The only thing I was expected to do is accept the fucking, beating, trading and punishments they handed me.

I was glad to. They gave me the food I deserved. The shelter I deserved. And the clothing I deserved. Sometimes I was dressed up like a maid, other times it was simple thong underwear and fishnets. Sometimes I was left naked in a freezer for an hour or more while I was suspended from the ceiling and my legs spread for the machine that I call "Achilles" he is my weakness. I enjoy the massive toy the put on him that fills my whole cavity and then erupts every so often with a gooey warm liquid.

I am always gagged so I cannot scream, though the gags vary in make as sometimes I am expected to take a member in my throat. Sometimes my penis is kept in a metal device to keep it from getting hard and other times it is beaten. When the mistress comes she uses my penis to pleaser herself, there is nothing in it for me though as she pumps me so full of chemicals that it is painful just to have the appendage. I am only allowed to cum myself when they want me to clench around their penises. The rest of the time my balls ache for a much needed release that will not happen and I know that is what I deserve; this all is what I deserve. I am nothing and I deserve nothing, what I have been given is proof of generosity in this world.

The darkness swirls a bit and I feel strange. So very strange, then I see my surroundings take shape. I am in my room. The posters of Queen, David Bowie and Marilyn Manson that adorned my soft sky blue colored walls reminded me of happy times. The familiar pink carpet I had pick was soft on my skin and my bed adorned with my beloved stuffed animals was a godsend. I had to be in heaven. Then I heard the shouts.

I knew where I was. It couldn't be that night, any night but that night. I began hyperventilating and I couldn't move and I couldn't get away, just like that night. Please, God if your listening, I'm sorry for being a filthy faggot, I'll do anything you say, just don't make me relive this night, please. Tears dripped down my face and I knew it was no use, not even God cared for me.

My mother had left my father because he had an affair. She was so upset that she didn't even take anything with her. I thought it was okay and for a while it was. I trusted my father and my brothers. I even told them I was gay and a total femme boy. They didn't mind, they accepted me for who I was. That's why I always missed them when I was in college. But that night was different. My father came home drunk and dejected, his girlfriend had broken up with him and he very desperately needed to get his dick wet. It was my fifteenth birthday.

I suppose had I been a girl things would have been better. I could have taken my father more easily. He stormed into my room, ordered me to strip. I was scared of him, he was massive and strong. When I did he threw me to the floor and shoved himself in me. It was painful and I had never expected to lose my virginity to my father, though it's what I deserved for being a fag. He came in me and then he was crying. Begging me to forgive him and promising to never hurt me again. I told him it was okay and I would be there anytime he needed to let out his frustration. I loved my father and if he needed to fuck my ass to keep his life together and our family together then it was a small price to pay.

In time as my brothers became more and more stressed with their lives I would always get my own homework done as fast as I could so I could give them a much needed blowjob. Sure they had girlfriends and in Yazoo's case boyfriends and girlfriends at the same time, but there was something about my earnest and loving nature that set their desire on fire and they took me, though they were rougher than my father. I just wanted them all to be happy, I wasn't mom, I couldn't cook or do anything else that mom did, but what I could do was suck dick and get fucked. They kept our encounters secret. We were a normal loving family.

My surroundings melded again and I was in the locker room. Showers hissed and steam filled the air. My friends found out I was gay and wanted to try me out. They were straight but they wanted to feel an ass around their cocks. They drug me into the shower room and I was stripped. They didn't even rip me when they claimed my ass for their own like my father had, I guess they were smaller. I never reported it to anyone. Why would I? I am a diseased ridden mongrel. There was nothing to report since you can't rape the willing. I never said no and I never said yes. My body was theirs to use just as it was for my father and brothers. I loved my friends and family.

Its strange how memories that once kept me up late into the night with sweaty palms and teary eyes now no longer affect me. It was selfish for me to cry about how I was being treated. I was making people happy and that was all that was important, though I couldn't help but feel a strange feeling on my face and my hair. It was a touch but I could not see anyone around me. I watched the darkness give way to the light and my vision blurred before I was met with cerulean eyes and a kind tan face.

"You're awake." Sora said to me with relief in his voice. This was heaven, it had to be. He ran his hand through my hair like I always loved. He knew because we dated for a while. He was always gentle when he made love to me. He never beat me or demeaned me. He wanted me to reach the point of complete bliss as much as I wanted him to. We always climaxed hard in each other's arms. But it didn't last. Sora wanted something else out of life, he wanted children. I understood what he needed and we broke up. I was surprised that he remained my friend and introduced me to Kairi after they became serious. She never was uncomfortable about me being Sora's ex and in fact she took to calling me her brother. For that matter so did Sora.

"Is this heaven? Are you an angel?" My voice was weak and slurred. I felt like a child and I stared into those beautiful blue orbs and I wanted for drown in his kisses. I never stopped loving Sora; I just knew what he needed. It would have been selfish for me to cling to Sora or to try and replace him with another just as kind. I deserved no kindness but Sora always gave it freely, it was his nature.

"No. This is real. I'm really here. This is Sora. God, what did they do to you?" Sora's voice was far off and I faintly realized that I was lying down. To my right Kairi was holding a hand to my face. I couldn't quite tell what she was holding though. I did my best to smile and I watched those beautiful blue eyes of Sora's fill with tears and turn red around the lids. Don't cry my prince; I am fine so long as you smile at me.

**Sora Pov**

Riku only came to for a few seconds. They were meaningful seconds as I saw a small, hopeful smile grace his face. I remembered how much he used to smile when I would cook him breakfast or when I would give him head after he helped me with my homework. I felt guilty for breaking up with him; it was only three weeks later that I introduced him to Saix. It wasn't long before Riku dropped hints that the relationship wasn't going well and I told him to leave him. He said he would consider it. That's mostly why I wanted to introduce him to Will.

Will had nearly fallen over when he saw the portrait of Riku I kept on my wall. It still has a place even now. He was my first true love and in the end I do still love him and Kairi knows that. She still loved Namine and had a portrait of her. We both just wanted children so much that it led us away from our loves and to each other. I loved her just as dearly as I did Riku and I knew she felt the same way. So we're weird.

I looked at my wife with more than anger in my eyes and she nodded still holding the ice pack to Riku's face. We were doing anything to help ease his pain. Cait and Aerith were sleeping on our couch and that left us to tend to his needs. Kairi knew what had to be done, what I was going to do no matter what. Riku deserved better than this and goddamn it I was going to give it to him. I owed him that much.

I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I grabbed my phone from my pants pocket and my fingers flicked through my contacts. My finger hovered over the name "Will Alexander" for a second before I pushed it and the phone began ringing. I remember the first time I met Will and how grateful I was. I turned around and offered the one thing he never had: friendship. It was the least I could give him for saving me. We tried to date for a while but he was always aloof and nonchalant with our relationship. We just had no chemistry in an intimate way and we just decided it would be best to stay friends.

"Hello, Sora. Something up? You never call me." I heard Will's deep voice speak into my ear. His breath was ragged and I knew he was on a job. I hesitated. I knew what he did and I needed him though I was taken aback by the sudden guilt that welled up in my chest, his words while true reminded me of Riku and I had to take a deep breath before I continued.

"Yeah sorry about that but you know you're always busy and you come by when you like. My home is still open for you." I heard Will chuckle on the other end. He was in a bit of a good mood I could tell. He must have just finished the job he was on. That was a good thing. I needed him now.

"I know that. Thanks for that by the way. So what's going on?" The question lingered and I could here him repeating the question several times. My voice wouldn't come to me though. I couldn't speak I felt powerless. My soul was tearing apart between the guilt, rage and self-hatred. Somehow I managed to snap out of my dark thoughts.

"It's Riku, code red." My voice was cracking. My hand trembling and I fell to the ground my knees slamming into the hardwood floor. I hadn't wanted to admit it was that bad no matter how many times the hope was shattered. It was that bad and that statement acknowledged it in a way that my seeing and hearing it had not. It was all too real for me now. It took Will a second to respond, he was likely taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"WHAT?!" He roared through the phone. It felt like he was right next to me. My ears strained with the loudness. I struggled with what I was going to tell him next. What would come of all this? Could I save Riku? Would the sons of bitches that did all this to him pay? There were too many questions for me to answer so I did the only thing I could. I told him what happened. I knew things were going to get ugly from the first word I spoke.

A/N: So yeah, things are a lot worse for Riku than I had even thought they would initially be. I added the incest portion as a background for how Riku became victimized later. By the time he was an adult it was a built in thing for him to be submissive to an extreme extent. Anyway hope everyone like it. Any feedback is welcome so please review.


	3. The Night Surgeion

Judges

By

wolfissac

Chapter 3:

The Night Surgeon

Summary: Introducing Will. Sora's call for help and Will's reaction is pure fury. Will gets his crew and heads back for Radiant Gardens. The foreboding feeling that hangs over him is troublesome. Riku is torn between which reality he believes is real. Sora feels helpless to help Riku.

Pairings: Sora x Kairi, Saix x Riku (Not anymore), Various x Riku (Again not anymore, this is part of his story), Niko x Valko (Both are OCs of mine).

Warnings: Blood, Abuse, Recounting Rape, Incest, Angst, Emotional Trauma, Torture, Murder Drug Use, and Dark Themes.

Rating: M for Messed Up.

Disclaimers: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Characters they are the exclusive property of their respective owners. Will is my character and belongs to me. Cherry Blossom is based on a friend of mine and is therefore no one's property. Valko and Niko are my OCs in this story and are mine.

A/N: Wow, this story is really taking off. I decided to write chapter 3 to start the weekend this time so I have more time to work on my novel. I am very pleased that everyone likes this story so much as it was originally just an emotional response to another fic I read that left me very angry. In any case hope you all enjoy.

Special Thanks: Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki for your review. A Passing Fancy for your review. Pardon Me Genderless-Crumpet for your review. Also thanks to every one who faved and followed the story and particularly to The Fabulous AJ for mentioning Judges on the UkeRiku! Community. Thanks to everyone that reviewed on chapter 2.

**Will POV**

I remember that night well. I was in some Podunk town in the Midwest handling an impromptu matter. This forty year old drunk put his wife in the hospital as I was passing through. I read about it in the paper, I also read that there were no plans to charge him since his wife wouldn't press charges, the laws in this state are about 40 years out of date and don't allow the DA to press charges in such a manner without the consent of the victim. Fucking bullshit you ask me.

Anyway, me and my crew lured him to some abandoned lot just outside city limits. We took him down nice and quiet with a tranquillizer and shoved him in this old tow truck we found and borrowed. We drove for about two hours into the woods until we found his cabin. His wife let it slip when we talked to her. She was easier to get to than most and was a real chatterbox once she got going.

We carried him into the cabin, used his keys to open the door too. He got tied to the chair and my crew stepped outside. They knew this one was all mine. I waited for him to come to. It wouldn't be any fun otherwise. Slowly, he started groaning and fluttering his eyes. Then it dawned on him and he started screaming and thrashing about. It's always comical to see the abusers faces when they realize they're the ones that are powerless now.

"Feeling scared?" I asked with more than a hint of sarcasm. He looked at me and tried to talk through his gag. I put a finger to my masked face and considered what he was doing as if I were a complete dolt. I wanted him to think of me as unpredictable. It ramps up the fear factor when they believe that I am capable of anything. I undid his gag.

"You fucking faggot mother fucker! I'll kill you! Then that bitch'll get hers!" I regarded the man for a moment. His graying beard and his sunken eyes. He was balding and his skin was tanned and leathery. He smelled as if he never bathed and looked like it too. Still, I smiled behind my mask. I walked over to the nearby table and picked up a corkscrew. Twirling it in my hand I smirked and walked back to where the man could see me.

"What the fuck are you doing with that?" The man was shaking in his binds. I laughed darkly and then jammed it to the handle into his thigh. He screamed then. I imagine it was similar to the fashion his wife screamed when he beat her. With a twist I yanked the device out and watched the dark blood burble out of the wound. Panting the man looked at me pleadingly.

"Please! I ain't gonna do it again!" He yelled at me. I took the tip and dragged it across his forehead. The blood oozed down slowly, bright and vibrant. He groaned and tried to get loose as I did so. There was no escape for him and I could feel that tickle in the back of my mind. He wanted out, he wanted to slice, to stab and to kill. I would oblige him.

"Oh, I know you won't do it again. You should have treated your wife with decency and respect. And now it's too late for you." The surgeon's voice was a mixture of a growl and a purr. There was elegance to it in the same way there is to a sword. You admire the craftsmanship of the weapon, its fine angles and design. At the same time you recognize that it could take a man's limbs off with little difficulty. Even coated in blood a sword is beautiful. In a similar fashion so too is the surgeon.

I felt my lips move and heard a voice that was not mine come from my mouth. I saw through my eyes my hands move without my consent. It was all the surgeon's doing. He enjoyed his job and so did I. I let my mind wander to times past, allowing him some privacy. Faintly I could hear him sing tunes from "Repo: The Genetic Opera" it was his favorite. He particularly liked Nathan Wallace, though he would have preferred the doctor to have been more of a good guy in the movie, still he thoroughly enjoyed the character.

I'm not sure how long it was but finally the surgeon relinquished his control and returned to his office. I looked at the mess before me. The man was barely conscious with his eyelids ripped from his head by a pair of pliers. I knew that without thinking about it. His teeth were gone too. The skin on his arms was peeled away and his kneecaps were cut from their place. He had been administered with just enough painkillers and an IV to keep him going for a while. He whimpered to me and I just smiled and said goodbye. As I walked from the house I heard him pray. Too late for that too.

Me and my crew made quick work setting the cabin up. I made sure to cover the man in a thick coat of our mixture; a thick concoction of diesel, motor oil and high octane gasoline. We struck a matched tossed it in and shut the door. The night concealed us as we ran to the truck. We fired it up and were on our way in a few seconds. A moment later the cabin was engulfed in flame.

It was a long drive back to our car and I was feeling a bit tired behind the wheel. Something hung in my mind, it was as if I knew then something was going to happen. I shrugged off the feeling as just being a bout of paranoia. I made sure to keep under the speed limit as we went. It was uneventful the rest of the way there. We pulled to a stop about a block from where we parked our car and disembarked. We gathered our belongings and headed for our car.

On the way we undressed from our masks and dark clothes. Our gloves and shoes. We placed them in a barrel that we had moved into the vacant lot for this purpose. We coated them in the mixture and set it ablaze. There would be no forensics to gather. We ran to our car quickly. I smiled when I saw the old blue Pontiac GTO. I took my position behind the wheel and Niko let Valko in the back. We were off a few seconds later.

It was maybe twenty minutes later when my phone rang. We were on the road and had left the town behind. We were heading west on the highway and my thoughts drifted to Sora. I missed the little brown haired shit-head. He always cheered me up when I was feeling down and always made everything seem worth it. Kairi too. She makes the most delicious waffles I've ever had. My mind was made up and I knew where I wanted to go. I checked my phone before I answered it and put it to my ear. It was odd for Sora to call me, something must be up.

"Hello, Sora. Something up? You never call me." I said. I just wanted him to feel a little bad for not talking to me a little more often. In truth it was a bad idea for him to be calling me at all. One thing I didn't want to involve him in is my business as a Judge. That was something I wouldn't allow him and his wife to get in on and I would never do anything to put them at risk. So I thought anyway.

"Yeah sorry about that but you know you're always busy and you come by when you like. My home is still open for you." I had to chuckle at that. I was in a good mood and Sora was such a considerate person it was hard not to be jovial, at least a little. The surgeon pounded on his office door demanding to be let out. He knew something was wrong, hell so did I. I just didn't want to admit it.

"I know that. Thanks for that by the way. So what's going on?" There was a silence on the other line and my thoughts became dark. The road was straight and I didn't worry too much about not paying attention. Niko would take over if he needed to. I'd been body checked into the door by the Russian more than once while not paying attention. He was a bit eccentric like that. I looked to the white haired male as he painted his finger nails a bright blue. It occurred to me that it must be very difficult to do that while in a moving vehicle but I didn't say anything.

"It's Riku, code red." Sora's voice was like someone had hit him in the throat with a baseball. It took me a second to decipher what he had said. I had been mesmerized by Niko's agile painting and divided my time between him, the phone and the road. I hadn't slept in about 48 hours and my mind was a bit numb. The surgeon was screaming at me and then it hit me.

"WHAT!?" I shouted into the phone. I stomped on the clutch and the brakes at the same time and the GTO skidded to a stop. Niko was thrown forward and cursed as his painting was ruined. Valko too was shouting angrily having been thrown from his seat in the back. He had been sleeping and was none to happy with being awoken in such a manner. I didn't care though. This was serious.

"After years of not seeing him, I finally ran into my best friend Riku today. I never thought I'd see him like that. My blood is still frigid from seeing him like that. He needs my help, but I don't know what to do. Help." Sora told me over the phone. I knew things were going to get dark. At the time I had no idea what we were in store for. It was strange but I felt a fire build in my heart and my mind ice over at the same time.

He went over everything with me. My blood was boiling. I felt like punching something. Fuck it. My right fist collided with the dash at lest ten times. I'm not sure if it was more but I know it wasn't less. Sora could here the thudding in the background and my crew exchanged looks silently. Each detail that Sora gave me made me bit by bit more furious. His broken cheek, cum on his face, dislocated hip, multiple anal tears and more beside all that; I was beyond angry I was white-hot with rage.

"Is Cherry Blossom there?" I had no idea if the answer would be an affirmative or a negative response. I was hopeful though. I heard a faint "yes" on the other end of the line. I was just a bit more relieved with that. Riku was being taken care of by a very good doctor. Cait was one of the top graduates in her class and was a very capable general practitioner as well as having five years of emergency room experience. She had gotten her medical license at just 22, a true genius in her field.

"I'll call you back in a few minutes. Just hang in there." I didn't give Sora a chance to say anything. I needed to call my uncle. I quickly found the number in my phone and waited impatiently for the other line to pick up. When it did there was a loud yawn and an incomprehensible muttering. I assumed it was a greeting.

"Lee we got a code red in Twilight Town. Do we still have that hideout at the Lake?" My voice was like sandpaper I knew that. I could here a mumbling on the other end and when he finally said that we did I told him to meet me there. I quickly called Sora back and explained to him what had to be done. They were going to have to move Riku to the hideout. I didn't like it and neither did he but it was the only option. The fuckers that did this may be able to find him where he is.

"So, is this someone you know?" Niko said to my right. There was a smile tugging on his lips but his eyes were fiery. The blue orbs of Niko and the green ones of Valko shone in the night as stars do, though behind the light there was an intense darkness as well and the Russians were more than happy to unleash it. They spoke with little accent but it was there. Niko's voice tended to be more chirpy almost dancing from his mouth. Valko was a blunt and frank talker, when he did talk.

I didn't have to tell them the answer. It was on my face. I went to drive again but Niko laid an arm on mine. He offered to drive and begrudgingly I nodded. I stepped out of the car and got in the passenger seat. Niko's nail polish had stained the seat cover which luckily was replaceable and inexpensive. It was fast drying too so I didn't have to worry about staining my jeans. Niko picked off the dried substance from his skin as he drove. He managed to make it to the last nail before I slammed on the brakes. He looked strangely good with his nails done like that. Makes his white hair stand out and his eyes pop, well that was mostly the grayish eyeliner.

**Sora POV**

Will didn't take the news well, though it was a better reaction than I had thought it would be. Now Cait and Aerith are busy getting Riku onto a backboard and strapping him in. He moans every once in a while but is otherwise out of it. I couldn't imagine how much pain he was in. He looked peaceful as the lifted him thought and I was grateful for that. He deserved to feel loved and cared for. I hate myself for not giving that to him. If it hadn't been for my stupid want for children of my own then I would have married him instead. I don't care if it's illegal or whatever. I loved him and I still do. Goddamn it. He looks so small and alone now. Why couldn't I see that he needed me sooner?

**Riku POV**

My body feels light. I can't see more than an inch in front of my face and I'm shaking. It's a weird feeling to know you've crossed to the other side but I was glad for it. I could be at peace now. I no longer had to suck dick and swallow cum. I could just wander in a meadow and smell the flowers if I wanted to. I missed being able to do that. Sora used to take me and laugh as I strolled around and danced in the sunlight. He always said I was a good dancer. Saix didn't though. He hated my dancing and hated taking me places. He always said I was ugly. I guess I started believing him at some point. He was right after all; everyone else was just telling me I was pretty to get me to let them fuck me.

Suddenly I'm in an alley. I'm wandering around and feeling a little scared but the light in my heart tells me I'll be fine. Then I blackout again and when I can see again there are three men around me. Two are holding me down and one is forcing me to suck him. They each have a turn and I cannot fight back. Then they enter me. It would be dramatic and horrible if I weren't so used to it. I welcome it and even smile at them begging for them to cum in me and on me more. They gladly oblige.

I'm torn from the scene by a sudden bight light. It's hot and white and suddenly I'm on an operating table. My legs and arms are stretched as far from my body as they can get without tearing loose. My back hurts. It's then that I realize that my arms have shortened. My legs too are shorter. In fact I seem to be in general smaller than I remember. What the hell happened?

Saix and a man with an eye patch enter the room smiling. There is another man in a white lab coat and a ponytail tied back. They signal to a door and there are no less than twenty people who enter the room. I am filled with hard throbbing dicks and coated head to toe in fresh sticky semen. I enjoy it. It is the only way that I know I am of any value to anyone. My body being fucked hard into the hard metal table is the only way I am validated. I am a slut and it is the only way that I can live. Anything else is a lie and I know that no one would believe I am not put on this Earth for any other reason that to be fucked, beaten, bruised and in general used as a toy. I don't believe it.

My vision clears and then I see Sora again looking down at me sadly. He's stroking my cheek and I feel warm. It feels so wonderful to have the love of my life gently touching me again. What I wouldn't give to have his thick cock gently sliding in me again. He always took care of me and always was gentle with me. Then I fucked it up. I didn't want children and how could I? I'm a male I can't give birth. Even when Sora wanted to adopt I said no. I drove him from my arms to another and for that I deserve everything I've gotten. When I went crying to Saix that first night and he made me his…I felt my heart break a thousand times. It's still breaking.

**Sora POV**

My god Riku looks terrible. He's conscious again but his eye is so full of pain that I feel like I'm going to be sick. I just want to kiss him and make him feel better. Ah, the hell with it. I leaned down and planted a gentle peck on his forehead one of the few unharmed places on his body. I run my hand through his hair and he starts crying softly. I don't stop. He needs this, needs to feel like a person again. I'll get the bastards who did this.

The Escalade rumbles quietly as we drive down the road. It feels weird to head from our home in such a fashion. I'm not sure if we'll ever be coming back. If it take the loss of my happiness to make up for letting Riku down then I'll do it. Kairi gives me a sad look when she sees my face. I must be looking pretty crappy because she leans over Riku and kisses my cheek. I feel tears slid down my face and land on Riku's. His breath hitches for a second.

As I look down I am reminded of how sickening it was to see his nude body for the first time. He was covered in scars and bruises. He had a collar around his neck that was digging into the flesh underneath; it was metal and had a thick padlock. It was connected by a chain to another chain that ran between his nipples. There were six rings in his nipples and they looked as if they had been pulled out before. That chain in turn ran down to his genitals. He had five rings in his penis which was also smaller than I remember and he had four in his scrotum. It appeared as though the collar could be used to pull on all of these areas forcing compliance. Any tug on one of the chains would tug on the others. It was a hideous system of torture.

"We'll get these chains off you, ok babe?" I smiled down to my former lover. His eye lit up like he was being told that he was the most beautiful person in the world. I know because I used to tell him that and he would snuggle up to me and kiss me in just the right spots. I would make love to him and he would cry my name to the heavens. It was really beautiful and I miss it. Kairi's a good lover too but in a different way that I can't explain.

"You'd do that?" Riku asked. I could hardly believe that he had to ask me that, but then I remembered that he had been abused and tortured in everyway possible for the last four years. No. He did need to ask me. I could do nothing to betray his trust. Item number one when we get to this place is to cut those disgusting devices off and throw them in the trash where they belong. I love Riku to death.

As I ran my hand through Riku's hair I started singing. I know I have a shitty singing voice, Kairi reminds me of that all the time, but Riku used to love it and when his eye lit up like it did and he started tearing up I knew that he missed it everyday of the last four years. I sang "My Immortal" to him and then I sang "I swear". I'm not a big fan of country music but every now and then they surprise you and on this occasion George Strait did just that. Riku brought up his one good hand and laid it on mine. He smiled in such a way that I felt like I was going to die right there. He looked so sad and hopeful like a puppy on the street. God why did this happen to him? You got a lot to answer for.

**Will POV**

I was behind the wheel again. My head throbbed on the left side just in front of the ear. I rubbed it idly. My heart was pumping and it was a real bitch to keep from speeding. I couldn't believe we were still two days drive from the lake. Well, I was going to go until we got there and my fists tightened around the wheel. I could hear my knife calling to me. It begged for blood. It was hungry, practically starving. Oh, these sons of bitches would know pain. I would make sure of it.

Valko was on my right now and the black haired Russian said little. His face was always stoic but he did give hints every so often. Right now he was angry about the situation. Equal parts about what I told them had happened to Riku and the other part being that he wouldn't get Niko's dick in him for at least the next two days. The two of them fuck like rabbits. Any chance they get to go at it they take and they are loud about it too. It drives me nuts sometimes though the surgeon likes to pretend he's asleep so he can watch in the dark.

It was an odd talk when I had Lee call Fenrir and Cerberus. Those two were bat-shit crazy but at the end of the day we would need them on this one. I just hoped they weren't still pissed over the hot sauce in the condoms. That had been Niko. He was an asshole like that but he was a good guy all in all. I don't imagine that Valko would have gone gay for him, particularly in Russia and especially in Spetsnaz, unless Niko was a hell of a good guy and one amazing SOB in bed.

**Sora POV**

My heart skipped a beat when we arrived at the lake. I watched helplessly as Riku was taken from my side. They didn't need my help. I sat in the seat and thought over things. I had to help him in any way I could. He was so alone that it made me want to hug him and never let go. I wondered if Riku would get clingy and try to ask me if he could sleep with me again. In the platonic sense I was okay with this. He needed the warmth and caress of another person to help stave off the nightmares that I knew he was having. I wasn't' sure if Kairi would be okay with it but damn it he needed it. Please God help him.

A/N: So here's chapter 3. I know things aren't happening quite as fast as it seemed like it would but that's just my style. Anyway hope everyone enjoyed. Read and Review please.


End file.
